


Neville Squared

by seanisfinnigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanisfinnigan/pseuds/seanisfinnigan
Summary: Written for Emilie as part of the Fanatical Fam's holiday 2020 fic exchange!Harry and Neville host a Christmas party at their apartment and exchange some special gifts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	Neville Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BokhandlarnEmilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokhandlarnEmilie/gifts).



*Knock knock knock*

“Nev, get the door please! My hands are covered in cookie dough!”

As he put down his wand, at last satisfied with the cleanliness of the apartment, Neville smiled at the mental image of his boyfriend rushing around their small kitchen in his usual state of panic and disarray. “Of course, love!” he shouted back, making his way to their front door. Opening the door, he was greeted by a blast of wintery air and the smiling faces of two of his best friends. “Of course it’s you two – who else would arrive exactly on time?” he greeted them teasingly as he stepped aside to let them in from the cold.

“What, you mean Ronald isn’t here yet?” Hermione asked sarcastically as she stepped inside and began removing her gloves.

“Or our dear Luna? Imagine that!” added Blaise as they shook snowflakes from their scarf.

Neville laughed and took their winter gear, placing it neatly on the shelf by the door. “Come on in and get warm, I’ve just started a fire and Harry’s baking biscuits the muggle way,” he said.

“Oooh, chocolate chip?” Hermione asked, immediately perking up and forgetting about her half-untied shoelaces.

“Of course! He wouldn’t dare make any other kind after inviting you over,” replied Blaise as they subtly finished untying Hermione’s laces just before she went to kick off her boots.

“You don’t know that! He could be just asking for me to withhold the gift I got him until I get some of his famous chocolate chip biscuits,” she replied as she kissed Blaise on the cheek before practically running towards the kitchen. Neville and Blaise exchanged amused glances before following at a more relaxed pace.

“Hermione!” Harry’s pleased exclamation drifted out of the kitchen, “I should have known it was you and Blaise – who else would arrive exactly on time?”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Neville called out as he and Blaise turned the corner into the small dining area.

“Again, not exactly a surprise,” Blaise drawled and the others laughed. “Any bets on who shows up first between the others?”

“Luna and Ginny,” Harry and Neville said simultaneously. “Only because Ginny will keep Luna sort of on track,” finished Harry as he pulled a tray of biscuits from the oven.

“No, Ron will be here first,” dissented Hermione as she quickly cooled a biscuit with a flick of her wand and took a large bite, “just to make sure he gets some of these before I eat them all.”

~~~A passage of time~~~

As it turned out, Ron arrived via broomstick just as Luna and Ginny apparated onto the apartment doorstep, approximately half an hour late – which was better than usual, if Neville was being honest. Now they were sitting around the fire in the living room, idly chatting and eating Harry’s biscuits (Which Hermione hadn’t managed to finish off before the others arrived, largely due to Harry shooing her away every time she stepped foot near the kitchen – though this didn’t stop her from using accio whenever his back was turned).

“So is it time to open gifts yet?” Ron interjected when Blaise paused for a bite of biscuit in the middle of one of their long tales about being a Broadway star and having to hide their magic from their fellow cast members.

“Ronald!” admonished Hermione, but Blaise just laughed and tossed an immaculately wrapped gift to Ron, who immediately began tearing the neatly creased paper to shreds. The rest of the gathering simply stared at Blaise, none of them having ever before witnessed a successful interruption of one of the dramatist’s soliloquys.

“What?” they said sheepishly, “I want to get around to the presents too, you know.”

The others laughed and turned to Ron, who was busy fawning over the brand-new broom servicing kit he had freed from the paper. Soon, Neville was lost in a haze of happiness and anticipation, waiting for the moment when Harry opened the gift from him. Finally the moment arrived, and Neville extricated himself from a pile of discarded wrapping paper to carefully bring his gift over to Harry. As he approached, the dark-haired boy’s eyes locked with his and a small smile spread across his perfect lips. And then Harry began to sing...

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...”

Neville nearly stumbled as he heard this, barely maintaining his grip on the fragile gift held in his now-shaking hands. “T-true love? I’m your true love?” he stuttered as Harry quickly steadied him with a hand to the waist. 

“Of course you are, Neville. I tell you I love you every day!”

“R-right. I just... I guess ‘true love’ hits different is all.”

“Well then I’ll have to keep using it, now won’t I?”

“I – yeah, I’d like that.”

At this point Ron coughed loudly, and Neville, suddenly reminded that Harry wasn’t the only other one in the room, startled and nearly dropped the gift again. Fortunately, Harry’s strong arms were around him at this point, and the gift was spared. Neville passed it to his boyfriend and then nervously watched as Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the Mimbulus mimbletonia, which was nestled in a shining metallic pot in the shape of a golden snitch.

“D-do you like it?” Neville asked nervously. “I- I thought that we could put it next to mine. And I knew you’d like the pot it’s in.”

“Nev, I love it!” Harry said softly before gently standing up and walking over to the corner of the apartment where Neville’s plants sat. Neville’s heart felt full as he watched Harry carefully place the new plant next to the one that Neville had kept alive since their fifth year. Forgetting that he had not yet opened his gift from Harry, he was surprised when the other boy returned to the couch with a large, unwrapped box that had several small holes in the lid.

“What’s this?” asked Neville.

“Open it and find out, silly!” responded Harry with a teasing punch to Neville’s shoulder.

Neville rolled his eyes and opened the box, revealing... no... he didn’t... except, clearly, he did. Harry had gotten Neville a cat. Neville gasped and gently lifted the tiny creature out of the box, stroking it between the ears as it meowed and purred at him. 

“Harry... I – I don’t know what to say,” Neville whispered, smiling as the lanky orange kitten began licking his fingers.

“You don’t have to say anything – except to name him, that is,” replied Harry.

“Er... I’m not sure...” said Neville, watching as the cat suddenly tired of his attentions and began to run around the room at top speed, dodging Luna’s attempts to pet him.

“How about Ginger?” asked Ron.

“Firebolt?” suggested Ginny.

“Snorkack,” Luna supplied dreamily.

“Crookshanks Junior,” said Hermione.

“Why not name it Blaise?” drawled Blaise.

“Why would he name it Blaise?” asked Hermione. “If he were going to name it after one of us, it’d be himself or Harry, little Mx. Narcissus.”

“Yeah right,” Ron scoffed. “Can you imagine Neville naming his cat Neville?” And with that, the cat suddenly stopped in his explorations of the room, cocked his head at Ron, meowed happily, and jumped in the red-head’s lap.

“Well, I guess that settles it,” Harry said, laughing, “we’re calling him Neville.”

“Wait, what? No, we can’t call him Neville!” protested Neville, but it was too late. Seeing his discomfort with the idea, the others were all gathering around Neville – the cat that is – and showering him with affectionate comments of ‘look at you, Neville’ and ‘what a big boy, Neville.’ Neville – the human – sighed and joined in, but not before informing his boyfriend that their newest plant was now officially named Harry.

~~~A passage of time~~~

Harry sighed in contentment as he finished clearing up the dishes from the party and sat back on the couch, absent-mindedly scratching cat!Neville behind the ears. It had been a great evening, and Harry was looking forward to cuddling up in bed with his true love as soon as Neville was out of the shower. Suddenly, however, his daydreams were broken by a loud sound from the kitchen. Startled, Harry sat up, instinctively grabbing his wand. But wait – the kitten wasn’t on the couch any more. He was probably the culprit.

“Neville!” Harry shouted, trying to get the cat to come to him. “Neville!” No response. “Neville!” 

Sighing, Harry stood up from the comforting embrace of the sofa and began heading towards the kitchen, still calling for the cat. “Neville! Neville? Neville?!”

And with that – and a loud pop – Neville appeared before him. Only, it was human Neville. And he was naked, having clearly just been teleported out of the shower and onto the dining room floor.

“What the-“ began Neville, before seeing Harry, who was bent over and holding his sides as he laughed. “Harry! Did you say my name enough times to summon me? You knew I was in the shower, you could have just come and gotten me!”

“I... I was...” began Harry, struggling to get the words out around his laughter, “I was trying to call the cat,” he finally finished, helping Neville to his feet and giving him a cheeky pinch on the posterior.

“Yeah, we’re definitely renaming the cat,” groaned Neville as he took Harry by the hand and began leading him back to the bathroom and the still-running shower.

But they never did.


End file.
